CONTRA-ATAQUE
by Mirely Houndoom
Summary: ¡Mi aporte para el "Contra-ataque""! De .. Un extraña .. "—Disculpa ¿Quién .. —Soy "La Roca"—" ErenxLaRoca/ OC/ ¡Dense una vuelta, si les aburre les devuelvo su dinero! (?


**Bueno chequetetos, aquí mi fic para el concurso "CONTRA-ATAQUE"** **organizado por Talii Tanuki.**

**Esto represento un reto para mi ya que, por cosas del destino (? mi Word murió x_x así que... ¡Lo escribí en el Bloc de notas! xDDD**

**Me constó trabajo ya que "La Roca" es la roca que tapó la muralla (Chiste de amigos :v). Bueno, Talii me dio la libertad de hacer un OC de la roca para esto. Me imagine a una chica loca y natural y... ¡Pum! me salió loca y natural (?**

**También va para la "fiebre de sábado" aunque hoy termine Shingeki...**

**Este fic tiene dedicación a algunas personitas: Talii Tanuki, Shoujo Madness, mi banda Karlaa, Doka Shibichan y a todos mis amigos amantes del LeviHan. También a mi compadre Jhonatan, por aguantar los largos ratos en los que no le contestaba por estar escribiendo xD**

**Estoy tan feliz... No es el lemmon más hard que he planeado pero... ¡Me gushto! Disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y como es un concurso entre amigos, me encanta. Ya espero leer los de los demás :3**

**FICHA:**

**TITULO: Celebración.**

**AUTOR: Mirely Houndoom.**

**SERIE: Shingeki No Kyojin**

**PAREJA: ErenxLaRoca **

**PALABRAS: 5,142**

**GENERO: Romance/Comedia/Drama**

**RATED: M**

**Bueno ya, siempre se me olvida decir algo y no creo que esta vez sea la excepción xDDD  
**

**Disfrutenlo :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.  
**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

***********CONTIENE "SPOILER"********* (No se si catalogarlo así pero bueno... Si no vas al día con el manga puedes llevarte algunas "sorpresas" :v)**

**Contenido sexual, léalo bajo su propio riesgo. Se recomienda discreción.**

***El fic esta planteado después de que la linea actual en el manga, imaginen que Eren y todos ellos volvieron sanos y los titanes huyeron. Están en un "tiempo fuera" ¿Oki? xDDD**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CELEBRACIÓN.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Silencio... Era lo único que se lograba escuchar en el cuartel ese día. Ya era de noche  
así que todos decidieron descansar, alejarse un poco del extenuante stress al que  
se sometieron horas antes.

Ese día, salvaron a Eren Jeager del titan colosal y el acorazado. Desgraciadamente Erwin  
perdió un brazo y Eren seguía inconsciente. Zoe y Rivaille se encontraban en la enfermería,  
Lance por ordenes de la doctora tenía que quedarse en aquél lugar por si alguna molestia  
en la pierna lo aquejaba y Hanji por las lesiones que le causaron los titanes en  
la muralla.

Mikasa y Armin no se alejaban ni un momento de Eren, debido a que el muchacho estaba  
a cargo de Rivaille, él también tenía que quedarse. En ocasiones se desaparecía para ir  
a ver si podía ayudarle en algo al comandante o iba de visita con Hanji.

Tres días después de el acontecimiento, Lance fue llamado por las fuerzas estacionarias,  
se marchó por la mañana en su caballo, los reclutas fueron asignados a hacer limpieza  
y papeleo en su ausencia. Zoe fue la encargada de supervisar a los jóvenes, pero por  
alguna razón ella no paraba de reír por momentos, se calmaba un rato y la estrepitosa  
risa de la mujer volvía a inundar los oídos de los presentes.

Rivaille llegó de vuelta muy noche, por lo tanto sólo los grandes dirigentes seguían  
despiertos. Lance recibió la noticia de que algunas horas antes Jeager había recobrado  
la consciencia, pero según el equipo médico, él debía quedarse en cama por lo menos 15  
días más con cuidados intensivos.

EL sol le golpeaba directo en el rostro y escuchaba los débiles pero insistentes trinos  
de algunas aves, sobo sus ojos con el dorso de su brazo derecho y dio un gran bostezo. Eso  
provocó que diera un pequeño quejido de dolor, aún no estaba al cien su cuerpo.  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica alta, de cabello negro desordenado y piel blanca,  
traía puesto el uniforme del ejercito con el escudo de las fuerzas estacionarias bordado  
en su chaqueta. La jovencita se dio vuelta y pudo ver que sus ojos eran de un color  
parecido al de la miel y un extraño pedazito de metal adornaba su labio inferior. En sus  
manos llevaba una bandeja con un plato de comida, un vaso de agua y un pan.

—¡Que bueno que estés despierto! Si no lo estabas me comería tu desayuno— dijo la  
mujercita mientras le brindaba una gran sonrisa, gesto que le devolvió el chico  
pero en un menor grado.

—Emm... Disculpa pero ¿Puedes decirme quién eres?— preguntó Eren algo tímido.

—¡Oh cierto! Olvide presentarme, aunque no puedes reclamarme, vas despertando. Bien,  
yo soy "La Roca"— dejó la charola en una mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la  
cama y le extendió la mano alegre, él la estrecho.

—¿"La Roca"? Pero...

—Yo se, ese no es mi nombre real, pero nadie debe saberlo. Lance me nombró "La Roca"  
cuando eramos pillos juntos y... Bueno, así soy conocida. Él decía que me dio ese apodo  
porque soy dura como una roca además de que bien podría tapar la muralla si fuera el caso,  
no es por presumir pero soy tan buena como Lance en eso del andar trepando lugares— rió  
estruendosamente.

—¿Lance, conoces al sargento?— preguntó intrigado.

—¡Uff! Como no conocerlo, el muy idiota me abandono hace años. Él si fue arrestado, yo  
huy de la justicia... Hasta que también me atraparon— volvió a reir.

—Entonces el sargento si fue un vándalo...— Eren no salia de su sorpresa.

—Aún lo es, sólo que ahora también es un mandilón con uniforme. Bueno Eren, tengo que  
ir a ver que se le ofrece al "Frijolito". Vengo en un rato, si necesitas algo, no dudes  
en llamarme— se dirigió hacia la puerta— Después de todo, soy tu niñera— le guiño un ojo  
antes de salir.

Eren se quedó pesando un rato sobre esa chica, a penas había compartido palabras con ella  
y no la podía sacar de su cabeza. Intento levantarse pero sintió muy débil una de sus  
piernas así que decidió quedarse un poco más en cama y aprovechar para dormir.

Después de unas horas, Mikasa y Armin fueron a visitarlo, le explicaron como fue que lo  
rescataron además de lo del brazo del comandante. También que debido a lo impredecible  
que era lo que pasaría a partir de ese día todo estaría "en calma" mientras los de más alto  
rango decidían que hacer.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron acompañándolo hasta el anochecer, entonces la doctora: una  
mujer vieja y regordeta les pidió con una amable sonrisa que se retiraran ya que Jeager  
debía descansar. Después de la partida de sus compañeros de aventuras (Y de que Mikasa casi  
golpeara a la señora por querer alejarla de él), Eren se dispuso a dormir un rato  
más. Justo cuando comenzaba a conciliar el sueño sintió como la orilla vacía de su cama  
se hundía, pegó un brinquito del susto el cuál cobro factura con un intenso dolor en el  
abdomen que provocó un quejido de dolor.

—¡Por Laboriel, Eren! ¿Estas bien?— la chica que se había sentado en la cama lo tomó de  
los hombros haciéndolo que mirara sus ojos preocupada.

—Es que me asustaste...— respiró ya un poco más tranquilo.

—Ni que estuviera tan fea. Te dije que ahora eres mi protegido, no puedo dejarte solo— se  
sentó con las piernas en flor de loto frente a él —Además, tú ya deberías estar  
dormidito— le reprimió jalando su mejilla derecha sin mucha fuerza.

—Es que no puedo dormir aquí, hace mucho frío y estoy preocupado...— bajó la cabeza.

—Relájate amiguito, tenemos días para ver que pasara, mañana comenzamos con la terapia  
para recuperar la total movilidad de tus extremidades y para que estés listo  
para recuperar el lavadero que vas a perder en estos 15 días en los que estarás en  
camita— lo abrazó haciendo que se recostara junto a ella.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó nervioso y sonrojado.

—Estoy matando 2 pájaros de un tiro amiguito: dormiré contigo para que ya no tengas  
mucho frío y yo no tengo donde dormir, me asignaron una habitación continua a la del  
"Frijolito" y hoy va a ir por su vieja... No me va a dejar dormir el ruido— se estiró un  
poco para tomar la manta y cubrirse.

—No entiendo mucho de lo que dices ¿Quién es "Frijolito" y quién es "su vieja"?— se  
encontraban cara a cara, estaba muy sonrojado como para mirarla a los ojos pero quería  
saber a que era lo que se refería la muchachita.

—Cuando eramos ladrones, a Lance le apodábamos "Frijolito" por su estatura y su  
vieja... Pues yo creí que tu sabias que él y la teniente Zoe...— no la dejo terminar el  
casi grito de terror y sorpresa que dio Eren —¿Qué te sorprende tanto amiguito?

—¿C-Como puedes hablar así de él sargento y la teniente? E-Ellos me dijeron que las  
relaciones entre militares están...— fue interrumpido.

—Prohibidas, lo se. Pero a Lance poco le importa, ese tipo es un reverendo ás  
de que nunca lo había visto interesado en una mujer hasta que supe de Zoe, debe tener  
grandes y sorprendentes motivos... Pero no quiere decírmelos— sonrió.

—Esta bien... ¿Eres de las fuerzas estacionarias, no?— por más que intentara evadirlo,  
sentía una irremediable curiosidad hacia aquella chica.

—Sip, al igual que Lance, como castigo por ser malos debemos servir como soldados a la  
humanidad, aunque realmente no me molesta— se acerco un poco más hacia el chico, aún  
sin deshacer el abrazo provocando más nerviosismo de su parte.

—Ya veo... ¿Porque elegiste ese escuadrón y no este si el sargento es parte de el?—

—Justamente fue él quién me impidió unirme a la legión de reconocimiento, dijo que yo era  
demasiado idiota y distraída como para salir de las murallas... Y en lo de distraída tiene  
razón— rió un poco provocando la de el chico también.

Así se pasaron las horas, siguieron hablando de sus vidas hasta la madrugada. Ella le habló  
sobre la muerte de sus padres y como conoció a Rivaille, él le contó sobre su madre y sus  
poderes de titan. Eren se llevó una sorpresa cuando descubrió que ella no odiaba a los  
titanes y le parecían maravillosos sus poderes, también le contó que él hecho por el que  
se encontraba en aquél lugar era desconocido, pero al parecer podría ser algo como una  
misión especial para ella. Podrían haber seguido con su charla hasta  
la mañana pero debido a algunas risas fuertes, la doctora se vio obligada a ir a  
callarlos. Finalmente, "La Roca" se acurrucó aún abrazando a Eren, lograron que la  
habitación se inundara en un ambiente cálido que los reconforto a ambos.

Los días pasaron lentamente, "La Roca" ayudaba a Eren con su rehabilitación, todo iba tan  
bien que no fue necesario que Jeager se quedara los 15 en reposo absoluto; entrenaban,  
hacían un poco de pesas, salían a correr por las mañanas, además de las pequeñas sesiones  
para relajar los músculos de sus extremidades que debieron ser los más afectados por el  
desmembramientos que sufrió. Prácticamente, pasaban el día juntos (a costa de los celos  
de Mikasa).

16 días después de que se conocieran, Eren ya estaba marcándose de nuevo gracias a las  
intensivas series de abdominales que su nueva amiga lo orillaba a hacer diariamente. Era  
un cálido y agradable medio día, se encontraba relajado en el patio del cuartel, sentado  
en una mesa, solo siendo acompañado por una taza de café. Rivaille se sentó frente a él  
mirándolo con su ya característica severidad.

—¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, inútil?— dijo el sargento.

—Bebía un poco de café mientras tomaba un respiro de los...— fue interrumpido.

—Realmente no me importa, pequeño holgazán. Aún hay mucha leña que partir— Eren lo miro  
por un momento, incrédulo —¡Ahora, mocoso!— dicho y hecho, el jovencito de inmediato se  
levanto para ir en dirección de la leña (a unos cuantos metros).

Casi de inmediato, "La Roca" llegó sentándose junto a el sargento, en silencio.

—¿Ya vienes para coquetearle?— Rivaille dijo burlón pero la chica solo lo miro con cara de  
"¿De quién me hablas?" —Me refiero a Jeager.

—¡Ah! No le estoy coqueteando... Bueno, si... Hasta me gusta un poco... Bueno, bastante  
pero no es como que ¡Uy si, me lo voy a violar!... No aún— la chica sonrió ladina.

—Es hereditario, tu hermano también era un depravado. No me sorprende que ahora también  
seas pedofíla— respondió.

—¡Aún lo es! Si no, no tuviera tantos hijos... No soy tan mayor, son solo 2 añitos de  
diferencia entre Eren y yo.

—Ajá si, como digas. Entonces ¿Si te gusta, eh? Pero tu te iras pronto— le recordó.

—Ni me lo digas... Al fin me reúno con mi "Frijolito", conozco a mi "cuñada", encuentro  
un chico que me gusta, una chica que se me pone al brinco y a un jovencito listo y debo  
irme... ¡Soy bad luck "Roca"!— recargo dramáticamente su muñeca sobre la frente.

—Yo esperó que te vallas, mientras más prontó mejor— respondió aburrido.

—¡Vamos! Te encanta que este aquí— Rivaille rodó los ojos —¡Oye bato! Se me acaba de  
ocurrir una idea genial— comentó emocionada.

—No vamos a emborrachar a una cabra de nuevo— suspiro.

—¡No loco! Eso ya quedó en el pasado... Cada que lo recuerdo me siento mal, convertimos  
a esa pobre cabra en una alcohólica irremediable...

—Al punto— exigió.

—Ok ya, me iré pronto y quiero pasar un poco más de "tiempo a solas" con Eren

—Ajá

—Pero no solo a solas

—Si

—Ya tú sabe', un momento para nosotros en el que yo y él...

—Entiendo

—En el que yo pueda...

—Ve al jodido punto de una vez— dijo Rivaille, tranquilo pero con tono molesto.

—Lo lamento, solo estaba jodiendo. Mi idea es hacer una fiesta en motivo de CELEBRACIÓN por  
haber vuelto sano del secuestro. Tengo un socio que me puede conseguir todo el alcohol  
que yo desee, y entonces cuando todos estén ebrios, nadie se dará cuenta de que Eren y  
yo...

—No me interesan tus planes, haz lo que quieras pero sin mucho ruido. Me dificulta  
dormir— el sargento se levantó y las risas de la chica no se hicieron esperar —Erwin va  
a contarme porqué estas aquí, te daré detalles por la noche.

—¡Ay ajá tú! El burro hablando de orejas. Yo no duermo bien, al parecer no te gusta que  
tu mujer este callada mientras lo hacen. Esta bien, bato loco, te veo en la noche, a  
ver si no te interrumpo en "acción"— le sonrió burlona, el sargento solo la ignoro y  
se fue.

A lo lejos, ella observaba a Eren cortar la leña. Los ridículamente fuertes rayos de sol  
orillaron al muchacho a deshacerse de su playera para despejar un poco el calor que le  
provocaban. Gotitas de sudor recorrían su abdomen, su cabello le estorbaba un poco en su  
labor así que de vez en cuando lo echaba hacia atrás con su mano. A "La Roca" eso le  
pareció endemoniadamente sensual, instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior deleitándose  
con la vista que gozaba. Cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta de su mirada le saludó  
alegremente. Se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacía el chico.

—Oye Eren, va a haber una fiesta en el cuartel ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Te prometo que no  
te tocare nada... Nada que no quieras— le guiño un ojo poniendo nervioso al joven.

—Pues, es que no se, el sargento me dejara muchas tareas y...

—¡De eso yo me encargo! Lance tendrá tiempo para hacerlas el mismo. La fiesta sera pasado  
mañana en el salón del castillo, empezara a las 08:00 pm. Vístete guapo.

—Claro— rió nervioso.

—Debo ir a arreglar algunos asuntos, te veré por la noche para tu rehabilitación— se acercó  
peligrosamente al oído de Eren —Si no te pones una playera pronto, me orillaras a  
quitártela con la boca cuando la tengas puesta. Sin ella solo estas provocandome y tendrás  
que atenerte a las consecuencias— dicho esto se marchó.

Eren se quedo ahí, inmóvil. Sonrojado a más no poder y un poco emocionado ¿Sera que  
le gustaba a esa chica?. Siguió con su labor ya que si no lo hacia, su superior lo  
castigaría con muchas más tareas.

El día de la fiesta llegó, "La Roca" consiguió mucho alcohol y buena comida, además de  
música para hacer grande la celebración. Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, Mikasa  
fue invitada por un chico algo tímido, Jean era acompañado por una hermosa joven de  
cabello negro, demasiado hermosa, Sasha iba del brazo de Connie, Armin entró al salón  
junto a una chica castaña muy extrovertida mientras él solo se sonrojaba; Erwin y su esposa  
estaba en una mesa viendo a los jóvenes, así como Pixis y Riko hacían acto de presencia.

Eren esperaba fuera de la habitación de su acompañante, cuando ella salió, pudo notar que  
su rostro enmarcaba una mueca de tristeza.

—¿Estas bien?—Preguntó algo preocupado.

—¡Claro! Es que... Perdí mi cadenita, la que me regalo Carmen— le sonrió alegremente, tomó  
el brazo del muchacho y comenzó a caminar hacía el lugar de la fiesta.

Cuando entraron al lugar, se encontraron con un agradable ambiente. Todos conversaban,  
reían, bebían; como si todo estuviera bien. "La Roca" soltó a Eren y corrió hacia el  
comandante Smith, el jovencito la siguió.

—¡Hola Erwin! ¡Choca esos cinco, hermano! Oh... Espera... ¡No puedes!— rió fuertemente.

—"Roca" no deberías hablarle así a Erwin— dijo Eren algo preocupado.

—No pasa nada, el puede con las bromas, tiene mano dura con eso de los chistes...  
¡Oops!— bromeo su esposa.

—Es suficiente, cuando los tomé entre mis manos yo... ¡Diablos no!— el mismo comandante  
rió, Eren solo los miraba asustado.

—Eren, déjame explicarte: Karlaa es la esposa del comandante y también es amiga de la  
infancia de Lance y mía. Además de que Erwin tiene su lado bromista— explicó "La Roca".

—Cierto Eren, no podemos desanimarnos por mi brazo, siempre y cuando ustedes me den  
una mano— las risas fueron estruendosas pero el joven Jeager solo sonrió nervioso.

— Y ustedes ¿Están saliendo?— preguntó la mujer de Erwin haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

—¡Ah si! Yo buscaba a Lance, luego nos vemos banda— "La Roca" jaló de brazo a Eren,  
alejándolo de la situación.

Buscaron al sargento por un rato, la única que les dio información sobre su paradero fue  
Riko, les informo que después de unas copas, arrastró a Hanji fuera del lugar y  
desaparecieron, aunque cualquiera sabría donde están y que hacen.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron bailando, conversando y riendo, "La Roca" bebió junto  
con Pixis y cantaron algunas canciones. Ya más entrada la madrugada, los invitados  
comenzaban a retirarse totalmente agotados y algunos bastante ebrios. Eren, como el  
caballero que era, se ofreció a llevarla a su habitación, ella accedió sin  
reparo. Caminaron hasta la habitación de la chica, ella tomaba fuertemente el brazo de  
Jeager, ella no estaba tan ebria así que aún podían ir charlando.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Eren se despedía pero ella no le soltó el brazo.

—Ven, pasa un momento— entraron a su habitación, ella cerró la puerta. Eren le daba la  
espalda.

—Debo irme, le prometí a Mikasa que mañana iríamos a...— "La Roca" lo abrazó por detrás y  
luego fue llevando poco a poco hacia la cama, Eren volteo a verla, nervioso y recibió un  
empujón que lo dejó recostado, la chica se sentó sobre sus caderas y se acerco sensualmente  
a su odio.

—Creo que no te iras baby— entonces lo besó, delicadamente. Fue un beso corto.

—"Roca" yo...— dijo cuando se separaron.

—¡Shhh! Déjame...— volvió a besarlo pero esta vez se movió un poco más, acariciaba una de  
sus mejillas. Delineo el labio inferior del joven con su lengua pidiendo permiso para  
entrar, Eren abrió los labios tímidamente dándole paso a su compañera.

Cada movimiento hacia al joven retorcerse y dar pequeños gemidos entre besos, cosa que  
fascino a la chica. Ella comenzó a levantar un poco la camisa roja de Eren sin dejar de  
besarlo, dando leves masajes en su abdomen. Jeager mantenía sus manos prendidas de los hombros  
de "La Roca" pero al sentir que su ropa iba subiendo se separo y la regreso a su lugar.

—No "Roca" yo...— dijo nervioso y jadeante.

—Dios no me digas... ¿Es tu primera vez?— Eren solo desvió la mirada dándole la razón —Yo...  
Lo sabía... No se porqué te orille a esto— la joven iba a quitarse de encima pero Jeager  
la detuvo.

—Yo... No quiero que te detengas es solo que... No se que debo hacer...— respondió muy  
sonrojado. A la chica esa acción termino por enloquecerla y se lanzó a deborar sin  
piedad la boca de Eren.

—Yo... Te haré sentir... No te arrepentirás baby— le dijo entre besos —No tienes que saber  
que hacer, yo te guió— iba a besarlo de nuevo pero la detuvo.

—Tú... ¿Ya lo has hecho?— la miró receloso.

—Me crié en las calles, hace poco que me dejaron libre además de que soy mayor que  
tú... Así que, yo ya lo he hecho. Y me arrepiento de ello...— le sonrió triste.

—Entonces digamos que esta es la primera vez de ambos— dicho esto, fue Eren quien tomó  
la iniciativa esta vez.

Poco a poco la intensidad fue subiendo, ninguno de los dos sabía en que momento pasó,  
Eren seguia abajo pero su camisa ya había sido mandada lejos. La chica dejó de atender  
los labios de su acompañante, lo cual provocó un gemido de reproche por parte del joven,  
para comenzar a lamer y morder su cuello. Jeager no podía controlar sus incesantes  
gemiditos. A su paso iba dejando pequeñas marcas rojas. Siguió bajando, se detuvo un  
momento en su pecho, no era muy fornido pero estaba bien formado, continuó y sin pesarlo  
dos veces, se dedicó a delinear con las yemas de sus dedos cada parte del abdomen de su  
chico. No reparo en dejar marquitas rojas en esa zona también. Llegó a "ese" lugar y se  
relamió, Eren tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas y agarraba las sabanas con mucha  
fuerza, la expresión de placer no desaparecía de su rostro.

Aún por encima de la tela pudo notar que esas caricias habían surtido efecto (en ella  
también, no podía negarlo), el "compañero" de Eren estaba más que despierto. Tomó con sus  
dientes la orilla de su pantalón bajándolo un poco, el chico se retorció aún más y eso  
solo encanto más a la muchachita.

Comenzó a besar su parte por encima de la tela, los gemiditos no se hacía esperar. Bajó  
lentamente la prenda encontrándose con el gran miembro de Eren, listo para la acción. Lo  
tomó entre sus manos y comenzo a bajarlas y subirlas lentamente, dando leves apretones. Eso  
solo provocaba que el joven jadeara, "La Roca" sonreía triunfante, entonces se lo llevo a  
la boca. El cálido tacto hizo que, al contacto, Eren se levantara un poco y arqueara la  
espalda, cada vez era más audibles las pruebas de placer del chico, y a la jovencita, eso  
le encantaba.

Continuó lamiéndolo y metiéndoselo a la boca hasta que Eren llegó al final, manchandole un  
poco la cara. El muy apenado se disculpo muchas veces mientras le cubría el rostro con las  
manos.

—No pasa nada baby, estas cosas pasan cuando es la primera vez— la chica se quito la  
camisa con la cuál se limpio los restos de aquélla blanquecina sustancia del  
rostro —Eren, no te tapes la cara, quiero verte—las retiro suavemente brindándole una  
cálida sonrisa.

—Yo... Yo quiero intentar...— se sentó, aún jadeante, tomó de los hombros a su acompañante  
y le dio un leve empujón quedando él encima por primera vez en la noche. La chica solo  
sonrió, aún más emocionada por la actitud de Eren, le sujetaba las muñecas por encima de  
su cabeza y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Se agacho un poco y beso lentamente a "La Roca", sus labios temblaban un poco pero a la  
vez hacía movimientos seguros. Después de jugar un rato con sus lenguas, el beso el cuello de  
la chica y fue bajando, tal cual lo hizo ella. Cuando llego a los pechos de la chica, trago  
duro intento quitarle el sostén pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado nervioso. "La Roca" rió.

—¿Qué es tan... Tan gracioso?— preguntó Eren, mirándola a los ojos.

—Que tienes toda la actitud y el sostén malvado ataca. Déjame ayudarte— desabrocho  
la prenda más no se la quito. Volvió a recostarse.

Jeager la retiro sutilmente y, ahí estaban, los rosados pechos de la jovencita a su  
merced, comenzó a lamer y besar la piel circundante, llego a los la cima de aquellos  
montes, mordió uno levemente y de inmediato escucho un gemido de parte de la chica, él se  
asusto.

—¿Te hice daño?— preguntó, sumamente preocupado. Esa acción inundo de ternura, lo tomo por  
la barbilla dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Esos "ruiditos" son porque me gusta lo que haces. Tú hacías muchos hace un rato— como  
venganza a la risa burlona, le dio otra leve mordida en aquella zona, con las mismas  
reacciones.

Continuo un rato más con su labor, hasta que lo detuvo.

—¿No te gusta lo que hago?— cuestiono algo asustado de la respuesta. Pero ella solo  
lo volvió a recostar, se acerco a su odio y lo mordió.

—Al contrario, me gusta demasiado... Ya no puedo... Eres...— las palabras se le cortaban a  
"La Roca", al estar tan cerca de aquél muchacho la volvía loca —Eres... Irresistible.

Se recostó un momento sobre él, y sin más lo abrazo. Se quedo así unos segundos, luego lo  
miro a los ojos, beso su mejilla izquierda y revolvió (más) su cabello.

—¿Estas seguro de querer hacerlo?—

—Si... Si es contigo, esta bien— le dedicó una leve pero sincera sonrisa, que acompañada  
de sus sonrojadas mejillas le daba una ternura indescriptible, que arrastró totalmente  
lejos de la cordura a "La Roca".

Dicho esto, se volvió a incorporar, tomo con sus manos el, aún, dispuesto miembro de Eren  
y lo introdujo lentamente. El silencio reino la habitación, por momentos se escuchaba más  
fuerte la respiración de algunos de los dos. Se había quedado quieta solo porque no quería  
hacer algo que a Eren le desagradara.

Poco a poco comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente, con un tortuoso y  
acompasado ritmo... Exitantemente lento. Los jadeos agitados de ambos comenzaron siendo  
leves y de a poco iban subiendo. Entonces sus instintos la dominaron y comenzó a saltar más  
rápido, Eren había comenzado a mover sus caderas alcanzando un armonioso baile entre sus  
cuerpos y así alcanzaron dar estocadas más rápidas y más adentro.

De un momento a otro, Eren decidió tomar las riendas de la situación y la recostó, puso  
sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su ahora "amante" sin dejar de dar las embestidas de  
placer. Eren era más alto que ella, así que "La Roca" rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus  
brazos, dándoles más cercanía, no era mucha pero si muy valiosa.

Cada rose de sus cuerpos era una explosión de sensaciones, sus labios no dejaban de  
encontrarse incluso cuando los gemidos de placer salían sin permiso de sus bocas, delatando  
una vez más que tan bien se la pasaban siendo consumidos por la pasión. Mandando al diablo  
todo, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, solos en su mundo. Al mismo tiempo en que  
sus almas eran entregadas en ese acto de "amor", "La Roca" no paraba de decirle dulces  
palabras de amor al oído, algunas en alemán. Sus ojos se encontraron porque, de algún  
instintivo modo, sabían que el glorioso final estaba cerca.

Eren comenzó a sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo,así juntos  
llegaron al final, los jadeos fueron más fuertes y la expresión de éxtasis que tenia Jeager  
plasmada en su rostro era invaluable. Se dejo caer sobre ella, quien inmediatamente lo  
rodeo en un fuerte abrazo besando su frente. Abandono el cuerpo de su "amante" y  
correspondió al gesto.

—Gracias— Dijo "La Roca" ocultando su rostro en el sudado cuello de Eren.

—¿Porque?— la miro sin comprender a que se refería.

—Por confiar en mi... Debes estar loco para hacerlo, no cualquiera se deja ser presa de  
una criminal que tiene tatuado en la frente "cholita"— ambos rieron.

—Eres bastante linda— le aparto algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían su frente, la chica  
se sonrojo.

—Gracias... Pero linda... No lo se, mi abuela decía que las chicas lindas se mantenían  
calladas... Debo ser horrenda— volvieron a reír.

La habitación se quedo en silencio algunos minutos, no era un silencio incomodo. Ese  
silencio que irónicamente les guardaba el secreto de lo que acababan de hacer.

—Oye Eren... Sin importar lo que pase... Quiero que no me olvides ¿Esta bien?— le miro algo  
melancólica.

—¿Porque dices esas cosas?— cuestiono asustado abrazándola más fuerte.

—Ni tu ni yo sabemos que va a pasar. Puedo volverme alcohólica y vivir en la calle... Otra  
vez o ser comida por los gatos— de nuevo risas —Ya vamos a dormir baby, que si no llegas  
mañana al compromiso con Mikasa podría golpearme... A pesar de que seguro, si se entera de  
esto lo hará— tomó una manta y los cubrió a ambos.

—Ella no lo haría... O tal vez si. Duerme bien, amor— dicho esto le dio un suave beso en  
los labios y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Rayos de sol dándole en el rostro, insistentes trinos de aves, aún no abría los ojos y ya  
estaba sonriendo. Una mañana igual a la que era cuando la conoció. Entonces sintió frio en  
el otro lado de la cama, pensó que simplemente había dejado de abrazarlo. Se dió vuelta y  
no había nadie, no estaba su ropa en en suelo, su valija sobre la silla a un lado del  
escritorio... Nada.

Asumió que tal vez estaba desayunando, entrenando o peleando con el sargento un rato. Se  
vistió y cuando iba a salir en busca de "La Roca" encontró una nota sobre el escritorio. La  
tomo, temeroso de su contenido pero aún así la leyó.

"Amado Eren:  
Para cuando leas esto, seguramente yo ya estaré en mi caballo a toda marcha hacia Shina,  
hace aproximadamente 4 días Lance me informo sobre mi misión. Estaré encubierta, no se por  
cuanto.  
Este tiempo que compartí contigo me hizo creer en el afecto humano, en el amor, y eso me  
asusta. Nunca antes había sentido esto, cada vez que te veo mi corazón se acelera como si  
quisiera salir corriendo tras de ti. Me asusta que con tu mirada y tu tono de voz haces  
que sucedan cosas aterradoras en mi... Cosas que me debilitan.  
Por esas razones no me atreví a decirte que me marchó, no aguantaría y me quedaría  
contigo, para siempre si se pudiera, pero como soldados; debemos dar prioridad a servir a  
la humanidad.  
Recuerda que me prometiste no olvidarme, ya que yo no lo haré. Seguiré siendo la loca  
a la que le diste el mejor regalo: confianza.  
Siempre ten esto en mente: Ich werde für dich da sein*  
Tal vez nunca te dije mi nombre... Pero el tuyo esta grabado a fuego en mi cuerpo.  
Att. Dianne Leah Johnson Gestein "La Roca".  
P.d: Que mi nombre sea nuestro secreto, a parte ser largo es una pecado decirlo, solo te  
traería problemas."

Eren no pudo contener las lagrimas, se quedo un rato llorando con la carta presionada  
contra su pecho. Ella se marchó por el mismo ideal que él: salvaguardar a la humanidad. Así  
que se convenció a si mismo que no lloraría más, que sería fuerte y ganaría todas las  
batallas para volver a ver a esa chica, la primera y la última en su vida.

Ya en su habitación, se secó los ojos, arregló su uniforme y salio radiante, con la frente  
en alto y una gran sonrisa (como la de ella) a cumplir con su deber cotidiano como  
soldado. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto, jamás olvidaría aquella ocasión ya que esa noche, se  
convirtió en uno con su persona especial...

Por que en esa celebración, le prometió a ella que nunca la iba olvidar.

.

.

.

***Estaré ahí para ti.**

**Mientras escribía la última parte, escuchaba "I'll be there for you" de Bon Jovi.**

**Decidí darle un final algo dramático, ya que "La Roca" no podía quedarse u.u**

**¡Es todo!**

**A ver que les parece.**

**Sobre el nombre de "La Roca", me dieron muy buenas ideas, pero como no me decidí le puse un nombre algo largo xDDD "Dianne Johnson" por "Dwayne Johnson" la verdadera "Roca" xDDDD**

**Saben, al principio iba a hacer que "La Roca" fuera la misma tipa rara pero ¡Gorda! Ya luego lo pensé bien y decidí hacerla una muchachita "anime": buenota xDDD**

**Déjenme**** un review si me lo merezco, si no, déjenme un review por que los hice perder su tiempo :v**

**¡Nos estamos viendo, barrio! (?**


End file.
